


Under the Silver Lights (BillDip)

by CatNip_618



Series: Gravity Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls Au - Fandom
Genre: BillDip, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, First Smut Fic, Gravity Falls AU, Halloween parties, M/M, MxM - Freeform, MxM sex, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Older!Pacifica, Parties, Sex, handjobs, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: A loud Halloween costume party (courtesy of energetic Mabel Pines).A meet-n'-greet at the punch bowl with a strange, blonde-haired man.A misstep underneath a shining, disco ball.





	Under the Silver Lights (BillDip)

**Author's Note:**

> Never written porn before. So give me a break
> 
> WARNING: most positively 18+  
> WARNING: very, very explicit SMUT. 
> 
> Plot twist in the end!

Most people would host a party once or twice a year. Sometimes a third time. But for the energetic Mabel Pines would host well over five. Lots of people knew her as super hyper and self-confident, so it made her quite popular around the campus of the university she attended. In fact, she was so confident of herself, that on Pride Day, she skipped down the hall with a rainbow flag, screaming: "I'M A LESBIAN, GIRLS! COME SUCK MY FACE OFF!" 

Her twin brother, Dipper Pines was considered one of the loners, or "outcasts". He never really socialized as much as his twin sister did. It was unheard of for him to skip down the halls screaming out homosexual puns. The university he and Mabel attended was very LGBTQ+ accepting, and some ( _some,_ not many) boys would keep their gaze on him longer than he liked. Nobody ever told him their feelings, but he knew. 

That's the main reason why he's straight. But, that didn't mean he was homophobic. He was uncomfortable around men his age, and seemed to sway near girls and other women. Mabel did try to set up up with same-sex blind dates, but they were very awkward and isolating. The young man decided to keep quiet about his love life. 

In the fall, Mabel (obviously) hosted a party -- mainly subjecting around the Halloween holiday. It  _was_ October when she threw the bash, so she allowed costumes. 

She had forced Dipper to tag along, but he didn't want to. What made him submissive was when the female threatened to drown him in Mabel Juice. They both realized that a such misdeed would never happen, but there'd been similar incidents including duct tape, a sturdy chair, and many cups of the doomed drink. 

 

* * *

 

"C'mon, Dipster! Are you ready yet?" Mabel asked excitedly. 

"No!" Dipper responded just as loudly, except his tone was one of humiliation. His twin sister had forced him into an embarassing pirate outfit for the Halloween party, while Mabel donned a similar outift screaming the same theme as Dipper's had been. 

"We're gonna be late if you don't move your ass!" Mabel stated. 

Dipper huffed from inside the bathroom. "There's no  _late_ for this party, Mabel! I've already agreed to attending, but not as a drunkard, tooth-rotted pirate!" Mabel whined, rapping her knuckles on the doorframe. "Oh my fucking God. For the  _millionth_ time: you are NOT acting in the 'Pirates of the Caribbean'! You're a smokin'-hot PIRATE!!" 

Dipper looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he tuned out Mabel's ranting and swearing. 

He donned a tri-cornered hat with a blue feather; a doublet with a lace-embroided coat; dark khaki trousers with white stockings; silver-buckled shoes with flaps, and finally a plastic sword with a fancy sheath hooked onto his leather belt. The dressed-up man refused an eye-patch because it would cause lack of depth perception, and he also refused any fake gold teeth. 

His stubble helped with the effect of the piracy. 

Looking away from the mirror, he grabbed the knob and slammed the door open, a grimace on his face. "FINE, Mabel. Let's go." He said in a deadly tone.

Mabel gasped, gently slapping her cheeks as she fangirled. "OMFG YOU LOOK AMAZING! THE GIRLS WOULD TOTALLY FALL FOR YOU!!" She shook her twin brother's shoulders erratically as he grumbled in annoyance. 

"Do you not want to be late? Because if we are, it's your fault." Dipper asked with monotone. Mabel immediately stopped fangirling and raced to the front door of her dorm. She and Dipper had seperate dorms, but it was often that they visited each other. This time, Dipper was in Mabel's overdosed-in-pink dorm that had (sadly for him) all the makeup she needed for anything. 

 

* * *

 

 The large gym inside the main building (that was part of the university) had music blasting from the seams and walls. It felt like (to Dipper) that the floor was shaking and that everything would soon collapse because of too much music. 

"This...is kind of a lot, Mabes." Dipper said as they approached campus. 

"A LOT IS A GOOD THING!" Mabel shrieked. 

The young man just shook his head and followed her inside. 

Once past the threshold, the music was pretty much driving him insane. Assortments of lights shone in his face, and the strobe ones gave him a headache. People were in hundreds of ranges in costume. Some had gone to the extremes and had basically built mechanical wings or vibrating swords of doom. The strobe lights made most of the partiers looks like demons and devils straight from the pits of Hell. 

"I HATE THIS!" He shouted to his twin sister as she recieved high-fives from other schoolmates. She turned to him, smiling. "TOO BAD!" She shouted back. 

He groaned inwardly as Mabel spotted her clique of friends and dashed over to them. So much for social interaction. "I HATE YOU TOO MABEL!" He shouted over the music, not caring if his twin sister heard him or not. Apparently, she did because she'd flipped him the bird. Classy. 

 

* * *

 

 Dipper was bored out of his mind. He was about to lose his sanity, in fact. 

So, to quench his boredom, he stood from the lone chair and walked over to the punch bowl that sat on a clothed table. The man wasn't sure if the punch had been contaminated with alcoholic beverages, but he risked drinking it away. He wasn't much of a drinker (unlike  _other_ people), but he  _was_ over the age of legal drinking. Good enough for him. 

As he poured the pink punch into his cup with the ladle, he sensed movement beside him. He finished pouring, placed the ladle back into the rippling liquid incased in a plastic bowl, and looked to his left. A man with blonde hair stood there, watching him. 

"Uh...hi?" 

The man smiled, unfazed by Dipper's confusion. "Hiya, kid. Nice outfit." The brunette looked down at his costume on instinct, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Oh, yeah. My bratty sister Mabel forced me into this. She wanted us to be pirates this year." The blonde-haired man chuckled softly. 

"Siblings are annoying, I get that. My brother Will is  _such_ a crybaby." He replied with a few slipped laughs. Dipper chuckled too. He tapped his foot, not used to interacting with other people. "Um..." he began, "what's your name?" The stranger looked at him with odd, hauntingly gold eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. That threw the pirate-wearing male off a few stumbles. 

"Name's Bill Cipher, kid. Yours?" 

"D-Dipper Pines." 

At that, Bill snorted. "You're named after a  _ladle_? Didn't expect that!" He guestered to the giant spoon resting at the lip of the punch bowl. Dipper followed his gaze and realized with a facepalm. "Oh! Stupid! Why didn't I see that sooner?" Bill laughed again, his voice sounding something deeply hypnotizing to the other male. Suddenly, a microphone squealed painfully. He turned to see Mabel at the DJ stand. 

Dread washed over him. "Oh no." 

"HEY GUYS!" Mabel spoke through the device, her voice booming from the speakers. "HOW'YA DOIN'?"

Dipper buried his head with his hands. "Oh my God." Bill looked at him with a perplexed look. 

"LOOKS LIKE THIS SONG'S JUST ENDED RIGHT ON TIME!" She continued just as loudly. "SO NOW WE'RE GONNA TAKE IT NI-I-ICE...AND...SLO-O-OW...!" The DJ standing next to her pressed a few buttons on his stereo and a softer song piped up. 

Dipper looked at his sister with horror in his eyes. "Mabel!" 

 

_we'll meet again..._

 

"SO," Mabel whispered, "FIND THE CLOSEST PERSON TO YOU AND DA-A-ANCE..." She ended it with a quick  _by-the-way-my-edible-sprinkle-cookies-are-over-there-and-thanks,_ finally exiting the stage. Dipper turned around from the stage and the paired couples and saw a grinning Bill Cipher.

Realization dawned on him. "No. No, no, no..." 

Bill grinned even wider. "Kid, you're closest to  _me,_ so we've got to dance." 

 

_don't know where..._

 

The male  held his hand out, waiting patiently. The brunette looked around, a blush visible on his face. He muttered some curses under his breath and quietly placed his hand atop Bill's. In a single pull, he was waltzing with someone he hardly knew. But, he couldn't blame himself. He  _could_ blame Mabel. 

 

_don't know when..._

 

The blonde had his hand on the brunette's waist, and their hands were entwined. The brunette kept his head down as he stepped along to the beat of the song. Dipper wasn't that great at dancing (let alone waltzing), so he kept stepping on Bill's shoes. Any sign of regrettable discomfort wasn't shown on the stranger's face. He looked... _content._ A flash of silver blinded the pair for a moment, and they looked up inc curiousity. 

A silver, shining disco ball turned above them, causing little orbs of light to slide along the walls. 

 

It felt really,  _really_ dang peaceful where they were. Nobody was watching them. Nobody paid any attention. 

 

Dipper looked into the gold eyes of his dancing partner. 

 

Everything seemed to tune out. 

 

_but I know --_

 

"OH NO!" Mabel suddenly exclaimed from the stand, interrupting the song and the pair's special moment. Dipper and Bill looked at her in a flash. "What does she want now?" Dipper whined. Bill shrugged against the other's hand cluelessly. 

Mabel laughed almost devilishly. "LOOKS LIKE WE'VE TRAPPED A PAIR UNDER THE DISCO BALL!" People chittered and chattered, and the brunette wanted so badly to just...disappear. He mumbled her name over and over like it was something sour in his mouth, hiding his face in the crook of Bill's neck. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT WEDO TO THE VICTIMS, HU-U-U-UH?" Mabel asked screamingly loud as people started chanting. 

 

_“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”_

 

Dipper lifted his head and watched the people's mouth form the one word that made butterflies in his stomach.  

 

_“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”_

 

Bill knew Dipper was flustered about this humiliating publicity, and he respected his personal boundaries, but this time he wanted to mess him up even  _more._ He loved messing around with his peers.

So, in response, he gripped the other's chin gently with his forefinger and thumb, and forced him to make eye contact. The one's who chin was being held was blushing madly, and his eyes were searching.

For something. 

"W-We don't h-have -- MMNGH!" 

 

His protest was cut off when Bill smashed his mouth against Dipper’s. 

 

Dipper wasn’t sure if the blush on his cheeks could make his face melt, but that what it definitely felt like. The other’s lips on his were cool and soft, and a curve of a smile was clearly felt. 

People were cheering, but it didn’t faze the couple. Instead of pursing his lips against someone else’s, he pushed forward and opened his mouth a little bit, surprising Bill. A strange sound escaped from Bill, which the brunette considered it was a moan.

He chuckled lightly as he stepped forward, his thigh moving between the blonde’s legs, earning another strained sound. 

“ALRIGHT, LOVEBIRDS! YOU CAN BANG LATER!” Mabel shouted, cutting the two out of their heated make-out. They parted, gasping for breath. Dipper’s face was flushed with lust and embarrassment, and so was Bill’s. They gripped each other’s arms as Dipper bowed his head once again, whining pathetically. 

“Did we just do... _that_...in front of the entire university?” He asked, huffing still. 

Bill nodded once (and curtly). “Yeah,” he answered in the same lustful tone. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Halloween party had long since ended, and the two “lovebirds” had lost track of each other once a drunken fight broke out. Dipper couldn’t stop thinking about...everything...that had happened, and he shuddered contently at the mere thought. He had stripped down to his tank top and navy blue boxers earlier, rubbed all the makeup off, and laid in bed until he fell asleep.

 

Actually, that’s an understatement. Staring-at-the-ceiling-and-thinking-dirty-thoughts-about-Bill-Cipher was a better, kinkier explanation. 

 

Dipper was sleeping in bed (he’d finally fallen asleep when he managed to _calm down_ ) when he was woken by tapping. He shuffled a little, his legs tangling in the sheets. 

 

_Tap tap tap._

 

“Ugh...” He grumbled sleepily, sitting up in frustration. The black shadow at his dorm window threw him off the rails for a moment, before he recognized the golden eyes. It was Bill (fucking) Cipher! 

He stumbled over, and opened the window. “It’s the middle of the night, whaddya...”

”SHH!” Bill brought a fingertip his lips, shushing the other. “You don’t wanna get caught, huh?” Dipper shook his head, the sleepiness drifting away rather quickly.

Bill smiled. “Then let me in,” he whispered.

Dipper was still too drowsy to fully understand the gravity of the situation, so he tiredly let him slip through. After a beat of awkwardness that consisted of the two men standing near Dipper’s bed in silence, Dipper opened his mouth to ask Bill another question, hoping he wouldn’t be cut off (hence moments ago). 

That hope was slapped away when Bill grabbed his jaw and kissed him...again. 

A sound of surprise gurgled out of Dipper’s throat, and Bill pushed him back harder than Dipper had done at the party. Either it was pure luck or coincidence, Dipper stumbled and fell right onto his bed, Bill topping him.

He pulled away in shock, letting the increasing gravity finally sink in. 

“I’m not...I’ve...uh...” He stammered helplessly as Bill watched him with eerie calculation. Bill grind his knee right on the spot, earning a high-pitched squeak from his handsome uke. 

“H-Here...? Now?” Dipper asked pathetically. 

“I’ve been thinking forbidden thoughts and I know you’ve been too.” Bill whispered seductively. “And you’ve also got...a _problem._ ” Dipper didn’t want to look, but he knew what the topper was talking about. 

He really wished he hadn’t slept in a tank top or blue boxers. But, he could relate because Bill was in a similar getup too. _Fuck,_ he realized with dread, _Bill knew this was going to happen...at some point._

 

His mental wandering was interrupted when Bill bit down on his neck.

“UUGHNN!” His back arched instinctively. 

 

“This,” Bill huffed into the brunette’s ear, “is total payback for turning me on at the party...” He bit down once again, earning _another_ loud, unexpected moan from the boy below. 

Bill palmed Dipper’s boxers with his hand, and said man shuddered. 

His fingers ghosted the waistband of the other’s boxers, but before Dipper could realize what was happening, Bill had grabbed his cock. 

“Oh...!” was all Dipper could utter.

Touching himself was fine, but someone else doing it was...just unspeakably amazing and dirty and innocent and...and... “Hot...” he finished quietly as his lover started stroking at a slow pace. 

The other’s ministrations we’re far more experienced than his own, and that made the man want...”MORE!” Bill stopped in response for a second before pumping Dipper’s cock mercilessly and with great speed. 

 

Which was not on Dipper’s bucket list.

 

“HHHNNHH! FUCK!” His hand immediately reached downwards, but Bill grabbed it instead. He raised his brunette’s hand to his mouth and started sucking on them, covering them with his saliva. Dipper was a moaning mess now, despite his fingers being sucked and being handled.

Bill knew his uke was close to coming, so he stopped the handjob, and let go of the other’s fingers and Dipper whined breathlessly in disappointment. Neither had ever done what Bill was about to do, but he was going to go for it anyway. He silently leaned down...took a deep inhale...and sucked Dipper’s leaking cock. 

Dipper gasped. “OH MY GOD, BILL!” 

The sensation was unbelievable to both of them. The bottom man’s dying erection sprang to life as Bill blew him. Dipper grabbed the other’s blonde hair and grabbed at it, supposedly needing something to grab onto. 

He started seeing stars when Bill slipped his tongue around, mostly near his sensitive tip, but occasionally at the sides and shaft. Dipper didn’t care who’d hear, so he moaned as loud as he dared. He was so, so close, but something was missing. He lifted his hips a little, and dug his own slimy fingers into his ass. 

Bill took notice and slipped in his. 

A few scissoring strokes afterwards, Dipper came hard and carelessly. 

Bill gladly swallowed his lover’s hot, sticky cum, and lapped up the remaining drops.

He climbed atop Dipper and sighed. He knew it exhausted his uke more than himself, but he was still really tired. Dipper was gasping and huffing, his orgasm dying just as fast as he wanted it to. They quieted down more peacefully than expected, and Dipper was asleep before Bill was. 

 

As he watched his lover snore gently, his eyes suddenly flashed a bright blue. 

 

“Goodnight, Pine Tree.” He whispered. 


End file.
